How We Were Busted
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: An one shot of the Fem!Harry/Mayuri pairing series!


**How We were Busted**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say thank you to all of those who wrote a review, followed, and or favored this or any of my other stories. It means a lot to us authors to have your support. So thanks. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

_In the Soul Society…_

Head Captain Yamamoto was just finishing locking the door to his of office with a special locking kido that he could only use, so unwanted people (coughAizencough) can not look through papers that are meant for his eyes only. It was around one in the morning when he had finished his cursed paperwork. He did have the option of burning it, but Kami –sama would personally double his paperwork load for the next six months like the last few hundred times.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked in the direction of the Twelfth Company as he felt a slight spike of spiritual pressure for just a second. Normally, he would ignore such things coming from that Company, but given the time right now, Mayuri is usually sleeping by now.

So Head Captain Yamamoto decided to investigate to what was happening and to see if Mayuri doing some illegal experiments again. It would not be the first time that Head Captain Yamamoto had caught Mayuri doing something like that before in the middle of the night.

Now thinking back the last couple of months, Head Captain Yamamoto and the other captains and soul reapers have been noticing that Mayuri was acting stranger than usual. And this has been getting everyone paranoid as hell (Note: hell is also getting paranoid as well) and twitching.

Luckily, Head Captain Yamamoto hid his spiritual pressure, so Mayuri could not sense him coming and attempt to hide whatever he was doing at that moment. He paused when his hand was on the door knob as he heard a female's voice talking and laughing and it did not sound like anyone that he had met before.

"What is going on here?" Head Captain Yamamoto demanded as he entered the room. There was Mayuri and then standing slightly behind him was a young teenage girl with long black hair tied back in a ponytail, her eyes were a brilliant emerald green and she seemed to be wearing pjs.

"I am spending some personal time with my girlfriend, Head Captain," Mayuri answered angrily.

The Zanpaku-to/cane dropped out of his hands and onto the floor. The Head Captain's eyes were wide with shock as that was the last thing that he ever expected to hear from Mayuri. Looking at the girl who was looking very nervous and asked, "Are you dating him out of your own free will? He is not forcing you to do that or anything like that, is he?"

The girl shook her head and said calmly, "No one especially Mayuri –kun is forcing me to do anything against my free will, sir."

The girl has a British accent and her spiritual pressure was way above normal and that was what clued him into where she might have came from. But he needed to confirm his theory, so he asked, "Are you a student at Hogwarts by any chance, my dear?"

Both Mayuri and the girl looked surprised at the question, but she answered anyways, "Yes, sir."

Yamamoto stroked his long, white, and neatly combed beard in thought and asked, "What is your name, little one?"

"Potter, Helen, sir," Helen immediately answered nervously. Both Mayuri and her were very nervous about what was going to happen next with the Head Captain. Mayuri and Helen were extremely happy to have found someone who thinks almost like they do and they do not want to be forced into separating and not being able to see each other.

"I will not tell anyone else about this, Captain Kurotsuchi as long as you behave yourself and keep up with your duties as a Captain. And I do want to be invited to the wedding. Goodnight Captain Kurotsuchi, Ms. Potter," Yamamoto said with a slight smile on his face as he left the building.

As Yamamoto walked back to his barracks for some sleep, he made a mental note to write a letter to his friend, Albus Dumbledore and tell him what one of his students has been doing underneath his nose.

Yamamoto paused for a moment, before laughing quietly. He had just imagined the expression on that womanizer Shunsui's face when he finds out that Mayuri got himself a woman before he did. But the general chaos among the soul reapers would be excellent entertainment.

**(Scene Break)**

_The next day…_

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the Headmaster's office was Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, a man who is usually very calm and nothing could surprise him (not that the Weasley twins didn't try) was swearing up a storm as he finished reading the letter that his old friend, Yamamoto, had just sent him, telling him about how Helen and Mayuri were dating behind his back and without his knowledge.

Looking over at his long time friend, Fawkes, he asked, "Do you think that we can still escape?"

Fawkes shook his feathered head no and looked at Albus in pity as the Headmaster whimpered at the thought of chaos that those two would bring. It was bad enough with Helen joining the Weasley twins, but he would be able to take what those two would dish out. They were all DOOM!

**AN: I hope that you all like this one shot. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. The BETA version will be posted later.**


End file.
